This Seem to Be Close to Normal
by 0 Son of 7
Summary: Percy hear Paul will and realize that his life is about to change. Is it bad or is it good and what does Poseidon has to do with Paul will?


**So I decide to rewrite or more like edit this once shot back. Forgive me for any grammar mistake, if you found one please tell me which part is wrong in the review so I can improve myself. This is a once shot so please favorite this if you like it but above all please leave a review. Enjoy the story.**

Today was the day that the will of Paul Blofish, my step-dad, is revealed, a month after his death. As we (my mom, Annabeth and I) went to the Mrs. Anabel office, Paul official lawyer, we meet a very familiar person.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Poseidon turn around and notice us. He rushes toward my mother, hugging her tightly and gently.

"Sally dear, I'm so sorry for your loss" my father said as he inhales my mother sweet scene.

"Thank you Poseidon, you've always so nice to me" my mom said slowly as she hugs him back.

"Sally, for me, you are a Queen among Queen, I'll do anything for you, you know that right" My dad replied as he rubs her back.

"Ahem, if you are done with your family moment, can we continue our official business in my office" we heard yet another familiar voice. I turn around and shocked to see Athena in an elegant business suit. Wow, she looks hot, wait, why am I thinking like that she my girlfriend's mother.

"Mom, what are you- of course, The Fukoro Firm" Annabeth looks like she just realizes something that was so obvious. (A/N: Anyone know the connection? If so, please answer it in the review, the first time no one did)

Mom part with dad and we follow Athena or Mrs Anabel into her office. The room was pretty big and it was well designed. Annabeth looks like a kid in a candy shop as she examines the room layout.

"Annabeth dear, you can marvel my room after we finish this" Athena said, catching her attention. Annabeth smile apologetic and took her seat beside me.

After taking our seats, Athena took out an envelope form her briefcase, why she has a briefcase is beyond me since she can easily summon item by clicking her finger.

"I need to act like a mortal Percy, considering I work here" crap I forgot she can read minds.

"Yes Percy, I can read other people mind, now can you please keep your mouth and mind quite and let me read your father will" Athena said as she begin reading the will. I held up my hand and allow her to continue.

As we listen to the will, I realize that Paul might be crazy in his last day. The context of his will was weird and shocking, but mostly weird.

In his will he leave all of his property to my mother and me, you know the usual wild stuff, but he also said that he wishes that my mother will marry Poseidon, wait that doesn't sound right, let me check the will again. I snatch the will from Athena's hand, earning her famous glare, okay, he said she has to marry Poseidon or Olympus will be in chaos.

Yeah, I know what your thinking, what kinda of idiot who ask his wife to be with her ex, okay, so dad wasn't exactly my mom's ex considering they never married but you get the point, and what make him think that a God will listen to him.

I look at my dad hoping for some explanation from him.

At first he denied his involvement with Paul will but after my mom gave her 'tell me or you dead' glare, which let me tell you first hand it's ten times more scary than Athena glare, he finally give in.

Turn out the day before he wrote the will, Paul meets with Poseidon, Zeus and Athena. He said that Fates came to him in his dream and tell him that a bigger threat will come for Olympian and only the daughter of Poseidon and a child of the sea and mind can save them and the two child has to be sibling, in other words, one of my little sister or brother will be a spawn of my dad and Athena...

"WHAT?!" I shout out loud. My mom and Athena glare at me, but can you actually blame me.

Before any of us can say anything my mom beats us first.

"Percy dear can you and Annabeth step outside for a moment" the way she said clearly told me that wasn't a request, it's an order which I know I have follow or I will be in deep trouble later. I took Annabeth hand and together we make our way to the hallway. Closing the door, I heard my mom shout.

"You can't be serious about this Poseidon?"

"Sally listens-"

"Silence Poseidon," my dad clearly close his mouth since no word are heard from him.

"And you lady Athena, I'm okay with marrying Poseidon and give him a daughter but according to this, not only you had to marry him, break your vow of virginity that you had kept for Gods know how long but you also had to give birth to his spawn? Are you really okay with that?"

Wow mom is awesome, not only she manages to silence my dad she also manages to silence Athena! No wonder Zeus once said that he would like to bang my mother, how I know that let's just said alcohol bring the worst in men.

Anyway, we, Annabeth and I, of course, held our hear closer to the door and keep listening.

After a minute of silence Athena finally found her courage,

"Sally, I know this is a shock, but if it to save the world, I would gladly do this, beside Zeus has ordered me to do this,"

"Screw Zeus Athena!" I look at the sky, or ceiling in this case, weird no thunder, "this is your life that we're talking about, you are about to married this barnacle beard that you hate for more than 3000 years and okay if you really fine with this then what about Annabeth? Have you ever though about her feeling?"

My mom opens the door and I fall down to the floor while Annabeth was caught by my mother. Thank you mom.

"Sally I fine with this, really I am" Annabeth quickly say to my mom. My mother took a deep breath and smile at her.

"Are you my dear?" my mom asks Annabeth, her voice is so smooth and gentle comparing to when she 'talk' with my dad and Athena.

"Yes, I am, and it's just like mom said, if it to save the world, I gladly give Poseidon my blessing" she forcefully smile at Poseidon.

"Child, thank you so much" My dad start to get up from his seat.

"Sit down Poseidon" My mom told my dad and he involuntary do it.

"I need coffee, Percy dear pleases get up and can you get me some coffee" I quickly went to the cave below and buy four deep black coffee.

Arriving I see my mom, Annabeth and Athena hug each other.

"What I miss?" I give my a father a cup and put the rest on the table.

"You mother agrees to marry me and allow Athena to be my second wife if I divorced Amphrite as she seem to know how Athena despise her, which I had no problem there," I remember Amphrite, my infamous step mother. I never like her.

"Wait, how about Triton?" I remember my half brother.

"Oh your mom said if he's good with this then it's fine, in fact, I believe he would be pleased if you mother become her new mom" glad to know that. I wouldn't want Triton to come after me, I had too many immortals on my ass now.

"And how about Annabeth and I?" I asked him.

"Ah, that remind me of your mother second, how do I put it, request for me to marry her and Athena, she said that you two had to be engage after our wedding" he answer lazily.

"Really? And Athena agree? Just like that?" I ask in disbelieved.

"Percy you underestimated your mother, I didn't fall in love with her beauty only. Her mind and wit was far greater than me, and she insist that Annabeth become her daughter in law, no matter what and believe me son, I am the God of the Sea but your mother is far wilder and hard to be bound than the sea itself"

"Too right you are there" Athena smirk at us.

I look at my mom and Annabeth. She hugs Annabeth like she was so important to her. I had to admit I'm a bit jealous. I mean I've been her favorite slash only son and having to share that affection with someone, even if it were your girlfriend is hard to accept.

"Sally how about we go home for today and continue this tomorrow" Athena said as she packs her thing.

"Sure, and Annabeth would you like to join us for lunch? You too Athena I would be delighted for you to join us, don't worry the boys will paid for it" my mom look at my dad and I, daring us to say no.

"Sound good to me" Athena said as the girls walk out of the room.

"Yes, a lunch sound nice, come Percy we don't want to make the lady wait, trust me, it's better to listen to them if you want to be happy"

"Dad, are you really okay with this?" I asked him as the women walked out of the room.

He took a moment and said to me, "Son for so long I always dream you and your mother are with me as a real family and if this is the only way for the dream to be real, then I would gladly accept it" he said honestly.

"Good enough for me dad" I hugs him, "There's no real danger right, you just used Paul will to marry mom" I whisper as my father chuckled lightly.

"I guess you not so dense after all, yes, I admit I may have influenced him to do that, but the part of marrying Athena was his" he confess. His eyes looked scared.

"Right, well, whatever makes mom happy I'm fine with it, it's okay dad. I only hope Athena like blue cookies" my dad chuckled, happy that I've no problem with his plan.

"You do realize you gonna have to call him mom after we married" he said as we parted.

"Damn it dad, why you had to ruin it" he laugh as I follow him and as closed the door.

As we reach the restaurant, I took a moment to look at what would become of my new family.

For some people this would look weird and I can't argue with them.

My father is gonna married my mother and my girlfriend's mother while I'm gonna be engaged with the girl of my life. In real world that is a taboo and wrong in so many cultures.

But you know something, after living in the Greek world for almost ten years, these seem to be close to normal. And if two girls that important to me happy, then I'm happy.


End file.
